


Just go to bed

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost finished… Stiles thinks, his mind starting to get foggy with sleep. He’s been working on this essay all day, it’s due tomorrow and he’s almost done, there’s only a few hundred words left.</p><p>“Just… come to bed already,” Derek calls out from the bedroom. “Finish your essay tomorrow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just go to bed

Almost finished… Stiles thinks, his mind starting to get foggy with sleep. He’s been working on this essay all day, it’s due tomorrow and he’s almost done, there’s only a few hundred words left.

“Just… come to bed already,” Derek calls out from the bedroom. “Finish your essay tomorrow.”

“No,” Stiles calls back. “It’s due tomorrow.”

“So get up early, then,” says Derek.

“Nope.” Stiles stares at the screen, he doesn’t type anything, he just stares. He has to finish this. But he’s so freaking tired…

That’s when Derek walks out into the living room and unplugs the computer. He doesn’t say anything, he just stares at Stiles. Stiles stares back and he tries to come up with something clever to say, but he can’t come up with anything. So instead he just shrugs, shakes his head and goes to bed.


End file.
